Nickelodeon Productions/Other
1990–1995 GW259H199.jpg GUTS.PNG 1990–2009 Nickelodeon Haypile.png vdrauSZ1__8w14EB0Azltg14833.png e416e37876d942066daac907c1f6f9b1.png|Bylineless variant File:Nickelodeon_Production_Rockos_Modern_Life_1995.jpeg|Variant seen on Rocko's Modern Life. The show currently airs on TeenNick's NickSplat block, and it uses the current logo instead. 2248db4af9c7406115563cb74172597d.png|''Rugrats'' (1991) gXj00bXKzEVIqOOaesY_7Q160729.png|''Rugrats'' (1993) 192552ca30dd959a3922e09c7589b3b4.png|''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998) HAYPILE.PNG|Variant seen on Rugrats. 4365bfb5a724462894abcfe444d44ae3.jpg|''Rugrats'' (2000) bandicam 2019-05-21 17-12-59-145.jpg|Seen on Blue's Clues: Blue's Big News and Cafe Blue 2001 VHS. 4717eac99af3052ae01d4f091b901eae.png|Seen on Nickelodeon: Super Toons 2002 VHS. 999.jpg|Seen on releases of Little Bear from 2003. 50cea54f87935ef8e308b70973842614.jpg|''All Grown Up!'' (2003) 4be0f9a741388e80b9e2ab87558bd252.png|Seen on DVD release of Nick Jr. Celebrates Spring (2004) HAYPILE2.PNG|Seen on DVD releases of As Told By Ginger. b76d7ebd745a8c376ecd4d467ba03980.jpg|Seen on All Grown Up: Dude, Where's My Horse? 2005 VHS. vlcsnap-2016-09-04-10h45m29s240.png|Seen on releases of Dora The Explorer. 7f3ec3a97dde0bc6f0b4ed36b8014e03.png|Seen on releases of Go, Diego, Go! 901cf96f68527a51a1f7dbbf7f747345.png The logo first appeared on Rugrats, and was also seen on numerous other Nickelodeon shows. 1992–1993 August 15, 1992–April 16, 1994 66OkCdJJPIxmcYbi1RUopA14744.jpg 3c626d40ff53c9e5becb4b5e30c9f625.jpg OqiKmGctSb-0YYUqnd6z9A14192.png cfec5e1042121b0cc44751af618af5e6.jpg|''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1992) GW243H184.jpg|''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1993) August 31, 1993 Nickelodeon production.jpeg|Variation on the original Rugrats VHS Tales From The Crib and A Baby's Gotta Do What A Baby's Gotta Do releases from Sony Wonder. July 4, 1993–September 28, 2009 GW254H171.jpg jDM21sigblTrqhpn0DGBrg93977.png 2a69fece5c47bdebbb897657031eea96.png 337d462e256e257fd0364fc680e572ee.jpg GW222H171-0.png GW223H171.png Screenshotter--PrivateWorldsLindaEllerbeeNickNews-22’51”.png Screenshotter--LuckyDuckProductionsNickelodeon2009-0’05”.png GW224H171.png GW226H171.png|Rare variant with text. September 18, 1993–2004? July 10, 1993–1999 F9KEVVGsytydhAr0CLPO3A132212.png|''Roundhouse'' (1993) GW225H167-0.png GW231H169.png April 10–December 16, 1994 1994–1997 ed355a3663a0b78ea4d52efc7d83e46d.png|Variant for the © for the service. After 1994, Nickelodeon used the "Balloon Dog" logo for unknown reasons. 1994–2004 lablC3gygmsgc7q82tCuTw10662.png EQyDpV7qmKRifWKjT9vgDw5377.jpg|''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1994) GW238H176.jpg|''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1995) 002ae528717e46ac454316913ed4cc55.png|''Kenan & Kel'' (1996) cQ-Fp_gkTjsONWsWIQpuuQ109294.png|''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1996) RQDCr209H8cLqviOeh3ljQ17362.jpg|Seen on Doug: Doug's Christmas Story 1997 VHS. May 11, 1996–April 5, 2008 Nickelodeon Light Bulb1.png|1999 nickelodeon pro.PNG|1997 5a9fab03d65f7bdb436058f40a663057.png|2002 NickPro1996.PNG|''KaBlam!'' (1996) KaBlam did not use the buzzing sound, but used the credit music. 1997NickProductions.png |''KaBlam!'' (1997) Note that the 1997 text is plastering the year and thus creates a cutoff Screensnaps (3064).png|An Offbeats Valentine's (1999) NickPro2000.PNG|''KaBlam!'' (2000) f90b27baa8f5767f16de8a31613e3af2.jpg|''The Electric Piper'' (2000) NedDisclassedLightbulb.JPG|''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004) The logo started along with the arm Nick Jr. Productions in 1996. This appeared on KaBlam! June 9, 1998–2003 Images_7.jpeg|Various Nickelodeon VHS Uses This Logo bandicam 2019-02-16 10-43-32-630.jpg|Seen on Blue's Clues: Story Time and Arts and Crafts 1998 VHS. bandicam 2019-05-19 15-09-03-816.jpg|Seen on Blue's Clues: All Kinds of Signs and Blue's Big Holiday 2001 VHS. bandicam 2019-05-03 18-14-09-511.jpg|Seen on Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Prince 2002 VHS. Nickelodeon UK Soccer Ball.GIF|Used on Nickelodeon UK's Renford Rejects 1998–2005 Starting on March 3rd, 1999, Nick began showing re-typed credits on the left side of the screen with the show's logo on top, while showing promos on the right side and using older Nickelodeon logos that wasn't being used on TV with copyright notice at the bottom while the show's end theme was playing. ©_1993_MTV_Networks.gif|Used on Doug (Using March-August 2000 Split Screen Credits) Housefly.gif|Used on KaBlam! (Using March-August 2000 Split Screen Credits) Nick_Rocket.png|Used on SpongeBob SquarePants (Using March-August 2000 Split Screen Credits) 8bb0a0d82075aec71c6fb2a1c442c36e.png|Used on Ren & Stimpy (Using March-August 2000 Split-Screen Credits) 96238600ed0968d32edea7dd3ae5a27c.png|Used on The Wild Thornberrys (Using March-August 2000 Split Screen Credits) 14212f1741daf22d67ec38950a38753f.png|Seen on Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries 1999 VHS. 2fb9c32408a247a761c2ec9a0cef301b.jpg|Seen on Rugrats: Runaway Reptar 1999 VHS. f72e3efb056dd75142bf3008036e65b3.png|Seen on Catdog vs. The Greasers 1999 VHS. a77735a12feca44be0a519219e6689e2.png|Seen on CatDog: Together Forever 1999 VHS. cb671111aba2f3cf361ed5ddfeb1cdd1.png|Seen on Little Bear: Little Goblin Bear 1999 VHS. Nickelodeon_Shark_2001.jpg|Seen on Little Bear: Little Sherlock Bear 2001 VHS. September 4?, 2000–September 2006 Nickelodeon Cloud 2.png|Cloud 2 (Seen on CatDog, Rugrats, Speed Racer, Hey Arnold! and SpongeBob SquarePants) Nickelodeon Amoeba.png|Amoeba (Seen on Doug and The Wild Thornberrys) Nickelodeon Baroque-0.png|Baroque (Seen only on Hey Arnold!) Nickelodeon Electron-0.png|Electron (Seen only on Pelswick) Nickelodeon 2000-2006 (Evolution Version).PNG|Evolution (Seen only on SpongeBob SquarePants) GW232H172.jpg|Flour (Seen on All Grown Up, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Catscratch, Rocket Power, Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants and My Dad the Rockstar) NickSplat (2000-2006).png|Splat (Seen on Jimmy Neutron Boy Genuis, Catscratch and Avatar: The Last Airbender) Nicktoons (2000-2006).png|Nicktoons (Seen on The Fairly OddParents, My Life As A Teenage Robot, ChalkZone, Oh Yeah Cartoons and Invader ZIM) Nickelodeon Radishes.png|Radishes (Seen on The Amanda Show, The Fairly OddParents, Rugrats and SpongeBob SquarePants), there's variants with faint cut off. Nickelodeon Productions (2000-2006; Mattel Variant).PNG|Mattel (Seen only on Barbie) Nickelodeon Cloud 2 (Bylineless).jpg c8d4a21cbc1b97d00944ecd81c1a5a33.jpg 2002 Viacom.PNG|Same as the 2001 version but with the TRP (Tollin/Robbins Productions) It uses The Amanda Show version the with the it uses a faint cut off version the Light Bulb buzzing sound. Invader Zim Variant 2004.PNG|Variant seen after the first episode of Invader Zim. Nickelodeon 2000.jpg|This was for going into a commercial but the other is behind a teal background with The Fairly OddParents instrumental theme playing and copyright notice. Nickelodeon 2004.jpg|This was for going into a commercial but the other is behind a teal background with Doug instrumental theme playing and copyright notice. May 27, 2006–2008 fcf1e8f9885a82555be1246847e434f7.png 195d5be5003df07358feeee1596aad4a.png|''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002/2006) 250px-Nickelodeon_2006.jpg|''Nickelodeon Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2007) wCOpdne-LB7DwE8q3ydXVg53940.jpg|''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007) c8ddaf1cf80c6c71bb4cc8d6545971ba.png|''The Fairly Oddparents'' (2007) 93988b8badb8b1d7eccb9b3e504e61d6.png|''Wayside'' (2007) 390bdc9f236d0c54de672d38651bb97e.jpg|''The Mighty B!'' (2008) 13f5b277e4da5781e8794f4fdaed5039.png|''Making Fiends'' (2008) October 6, 2007–October 3, 2009 NickBubble.png NickSplat.png January 30, 2008–September 28, 2009 Bandicam_2014-11-26_10-11-46-618.jpg Bandicam_2014-11-26_10-11-28-118.jpg 4bvI_GDgQNjkf60zuTyy9A44829.jpg|''Dora the Explorer'' (TV, 2008-2009) September 28, 2009–2017 Nickelodeon Productions.png|In September 2018. This Logo got back on Herny Danger instead of the 2017 logo Nickelodeon Productions (NickMom variant).png|NickMom variant nick logo icarly variant.jpg|''iCarly'' (2009) Nickelodeon_productions.png|''Team Umizoomi'' (2009) The_Mighty_B!_(2010).png|''The Mighty B!'' (2010-2011) VictoriousNick.png|''Victorious'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h16m37s53.png|''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-07-17h30m14s203.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants: It's A SpongeBob Christmas!'' (2012) FigureItOurNick.png|''Figure It Out'' (2012-2013) The_Fairly_Oddparents_(2013).png|''The Fairly Oddparents'' (2008, 2013-present) Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|''TMNT'' (2015-present) Vlcsnap-00003.jpg|''The Loud House'' (2016-present) March 11, 2017–present vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h04m05s181.png vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h09m36s519.png|Still used in NickSplat airings and current shows 2cc9776680e77e1c98d0b51f060e8bed.png|With blue-ish background. vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h04m19s146.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h03m50s125.png NickProd5.PNG Nickelodeonproductions2017 ('nick').png|This is used in the first version of the part of the endings, Videos Nickelodeon Productions (2017) 2 Nickelodeon Productions (Bounce) (2017) (REAL LONG VERSION, music added) Category:Missing former logo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Special logos Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements Category:1990